Yoshi and the Voice of the Drago (Special)
The plot follows Yoshi with Mario and Co, they all enter a forest looking for a Chaos Emerald, Yoshi walks into a tree and falls unconcious, later being found by a Drago baby, the mother of the Drago picks him up and takes him elsewhere, meanwhile, Popple sees a bunch of Drago, realising they are friendly, he plots a plan, to wipe the minds of the Drago to do his evil bidding with a stolen device from E. Gadd, Yoshi awakens on a giant leaf where a large group of Drago are surrounding him, they mistake him for a baby Drago and put him in the Drago Nursery, where a group of baby Dragos stare at him, he jumps out of the nursery, while a group of baby Drago attempt to do the same, he is seen by some adult Drago, who put him back in the nursery, he jumps back out again, being put back in once again, and again, and again, later, Popple jumps out of a bush, along with some random Beanish thieves, and kidnaps an adult Drago, he uses the device dubbed the Porky's Hypnotiser, he then tells a minion to paint it and gives him a sticker to put on it, the Drago all hear a screaming noise, two Drago go to check out where the screaming came, but come back as two hypnotised Drago, with two Beanish thieves riding them, then Popple comes out riding another Drago, he sends his crew to do his work and bring all of the Drago to the ground but Yoshi attacks Popple whilst he commands, leaving the Beanish thieves dumbfounded, Yoshi manages to break the device freeing the 3 Drago from Popple's control making the Beanish thieves riding the Drago to run away, Popple and the Beanish thieves confront Yoshi, but an army of baby Drago attack from behind, making all the Beanish thieves run away Popple is left to confront Yoshi, he battles Yoshi and loses, he pulls out a gun and fires at Yoshi, a Drago jumps in the way and gets hit but does not harm it, the Drago show Yoshi thier mysterious object, which is revealed to be a Chaos Emerald, Yoshi asks them if he could take it as long as he returns it, then Mario and friends turn up, Yoshi says his goodbyes, the Drago knowing he will return to thier forest Trivia *When Popple operates the Porky's Hypnotiser, two Beanish thieves are messing with a wand, one turns the other into Duster from Mother 3, then the one who gets turned into Duster turns the other into Croco *Popple names the Porky's Hypnotiser after Porky Minch, the device is also painted white and has a pig-nose logo on it, just like reular Pigmask equipment in Mother 3 *The Porky's Hypnotiser is actually the Instant Revitalizing machine from Earthbound (Before it is decorated) aand Mother 3 (Decorated Version) *A Beanish thief puts a Pigmask mask on at the point before the baby Drago attack Category:Scrapped